


Started With A Panty Raid

by NadiaWH



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo is the panty raid king, F/M, Footjob, Nothing will change my mind on that, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, rough sex?, some humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaWH/pseuds/NadiaWH
Summary: Asmo finds himself running for his life after raiding Ophelia's drawers in her bedroom and soon, as putty in the Reaper's hands.
Relationships: Asmodeus/OC
Kudos: 40





	Started With A Panty Raid

**Author's Note:**

> So, I haven't written smut in like...months? So I'm probably rusty as heck. But god, I just couldn't get Asmo out of my head and of course, I went horny on main and decided to write a one-shot fic of Asmo and my OC Ophelia engaging in some rather lust-filed activities. I hope you all enjoy!

“Asmo! I’ll kill you!”

“Uh-oh~ looks like I’ve made someone angry!”

Asmo laughed as he ran away from his pursuer, who was hot on his trail. He could feel flames of anger erupt from her body even though she was still trailing a few feet behind him. Not that it meant he was safe, she _did_ have a rather large scythe in her possession and should he make one wrong move, then his beautiful, flawless skin could be tarnished! He knew just how ruthless she could be and yet he found himself wanting to be closer to her, for his own purposes of course. He wished to know what kind of lustful desires rested in that Reaper’s little heart. Which is what led him into the situation he was in now.

“Sorry sweetie, but I’m afraid our little meeting is coming to an abrupt end!”

With inhuman speed, Asmo quickly opened the door to his room and ducked inside, making sure to lock it securely. Ah, he could already hear the sound of her fists coming into contact with the wood and with such fierceness too. What he didn’t expect was for a scythe to come crashing down and cut away a piece of the door, allowing Ophelia to slip an arm inside, just enough to undo the locks. The scene was something out of a horror movie, the door opened slowly, squeaking on its hinges, revealing a clearly angry Reaper standing in the doorway.

“Give me back what you took.”

“Hmm? Did I take something of yours? Strange I don’t recall such a thing happening.”

“Dammit, Asmo! Don’t start with me today! I know you were in my room because the drawers on my vanity dresser were opened and the contents inside had clearly been messed around with.”

Asmo wasted no time in giving a dramatic gasp while putting a hand to his chest.

“You come busting down my door and accuse _moi_ of such a thing? It could have been anyone who rummaged through your stuff, there are seven demons here living with you after all.”

“But only one would be horny enough for a panty raid in someone else’s room…”

“Oh? Are you truly pointing the finger at me? What about Levi? He might do such a thing!”

“Sure, he might if his 2D wife somehow managed to come through the screen of his monitor.”

Asmo let out a chuckle.

“My my wouldn’t he be having the time of his- gah!”

There was a loud bang as Ophelia’s hand came crashing into the wall right beside Asmo’s head, which managed to make the Demon of Lust startled for a brief second. Of course, that feeling soon turned to lust when he realized he was now being pinned to the wall.

“Oh my, now isn’t this interesting?” Asmo hummed. “Ah, alright. Since you’re getting so worked up, I suppose you can have your panties back. Unfortunately, you’ll have to get them for yourself.”

“Fine. Where is it?”

Asmo smirked before reaching down in his pants, tugging upon a lacy fabric which was pulled up just enough for Ophelia to see and to make her blood boil.

“Are you serious?! Tell me you’re joking right now Asmo!”

“Oh come ooooon, they’re just comfy that I couldn’t help myself~”

“That’s it, I’m going to kill you!”

Chains began to form in the palm of her hand and shot out which she held her hand out at Asmo, shooting them out in his direction. It all happened so fast that he didn’t have a chance to react. Now he found himself tangled up in Ophelia’s restraints, which wasn’t too bad. At least the chains were cool to the touch.

“Mmm...I’m starting to feel really turned on by this you know? Have you always been this kinky or was this recently acquired?”

He was unable to get a good look at her face, due to her hood covering up most of it, but he _did_ take note of the fact that her once pink eyes seemed to dull into a color of freshly spattered blood. Was it lust or anger that was taking over her? Maybe both?

“Oh Asmo…” 

Ophelia’s voice dulled into something almost sinister sounding as she took a few steps forward. 

“It’s you, who is the kinky one. This is what you’ve wanted for a while, right?”

With a small shove, Asmo hit the ground with a _thud_ drawing out a hiss from the demon’s lips. His legs were spread open, just enough for Ophelia to slide her knee into that space while she leaned over top of him, getting a good look at his flawless face.

“You act like you’re a master in the bedroom, you want to believe your dominant when in reality you want to be the one to get topped. You can’t deny it because I too can see the guilty pleasures that are tucked away in one’s heart. You’re no exception.”

Asmo was about to say something when he felt a gloved finger press against his lips and a tug around his necks as the chains around his wrists had now wrapped themselves securely around Asmo’s neck.

“I’ve always wanted to see what it would take to break a demon, but I suppose it won’t take long for you to break, will it?”

Her eyes darted to the wet spot that was forming in the front of Asmo’s pants. 

“We haven’t even begun and you’re already leaking so much pre-cum.”

With a quick unbuttoning of the pants, followed by a soft tug, she revealed the large painful looking bulge that had formed in the panties he had stolen from her. The entire thing was soaked from Asmo’s pre-cum, it was really just making a huge mess at this point.

“How about we take this off, hm?”

One of her fingers slipped in and hooked under the hem before slowly pulling them down. Once they were down to his ankles, she could see just how lively his cock was; twitching up and down slowly with excitement, ready to unleash its load wherever it could.

“Tell me something, Asmo…”

“Hah...what do you want to know~?”

Ophelia smirked as she undid the laces on her boots, taking them off and tossing them to the side while she positioned herself. Her knee-high sock covered feet were now pressed against his trembling cock.

“How long do you think you’ll last?”

“Nngh!”

One foot was slowly rubbing up against his length, while the other was now crushing his balls painfully, drawing out some painful grunts from the demon’s mouth and a thick strand of pre-cum to come sliding down his cock.

“I knew you were a masochist, I always assumed any demon most likely would be. It would just depend on how much you gave and where it needed to be given too and it looks like I found yours Asmo.”

She pushed her foot more forcefully now, crushing them harder while her big toe on her other foot found its way up to the head, where she began to rub ever so gently against it. He was basically oozing at this point and she knew it wouldn’t take much more before he was completely thrown over the edge. Before that happened, she really wanted to show him that she wasn’t messing around. 

She removed her foot and let it join her other where she sandwiched his cock between them with such force before beginning to rub them together. All it took was a few strokes before Asmo let out a cry, sending his hot seed with such fore that it managed to cover part of her outfit, the floor and even reaching so far as to hit the wall.

“Heh, talk about letting it fly, huh? You really are a squirter, huh Asmo?”

Asmo’s chest heaved up and down a few times as he came down from his high. Even though he had just came, he found himself already erect once more.

“Looks like you’re ready for a second round, hm? Lucky for you, I still haven’t came yet, so how about for this one, we do it together?”

“How will this work? Your body is practically poison isn’t it?”

“That’s true, but luckily for me, I found a witch who has made me a special potion that temporarily negates the poisonous effects. It’s a bit unfortunate that it doesn’t completely cure me of this curse, especially at such a price. But if it means I can finally be touched, even for a brief moment then…”

With timid hands, Ophelia began undoing the small ribbon in the front of her outfit, tossing it to the side while she began to remove the midnight-blue and silver-colored hooded cape and Vctorian style dress. Her long silver hair tumbled out messily from the hood, while her dress and cape were now tossed alongside her boots and now her knee-high socks. Leaving her in only a black-laced bandeau bra, with matching black-laced panties that stood out against her pale ghost-like skin. 

Asmo was shocked, she was always covered from head to toe, never showing anything and now he was bearing witness to such a sight? He found himself biting his bottom half of his lip with anticipation.

“Now then.”

A small glass bottle had manifested in her hand, inside was what looked to be some purple-colored bubbly liquid which Ophelia downed in no time. The effects must have been instant because the moment she tossed the bottle aside, she went straight for Asmo; her lips coming into contact with his. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries and cream, sweet and luscious, it was like he was indulging himself in some gourmet dessert. When she pulled away, he seemed almost annoyed.

“Is the great a lustrous Asmo really making a pouting face during such erotic acts? That’s something I never thought I’d ever get to witness in my lifetime.”

“You’re teasing me too much, keep it up and you might regret it~”

“I’ll take my chances.”

  
  


Ophelia managed to crawl over top of Asmo and hover right over his body, she was already excited and could feel her juices begin to leak down into the flimsy fabric she wearing, down below. At least it could be used to get Asmo, who was now leaking more pre-cum, off again as she rubbed her clothed slick folds against his pulsing cock. Every few seconds he would let out a sensual moan or throaty grunt as pleasure began to build up in his body. But unlike before, there was now a fire welling up within him. Burning and burning until he couldn’t think straight and before he knew it, he had transformed into his demon form, horns and all.

“Huh, Asmo -- h-hey!”

His hands moved the thin fabric out of the way before taking her hips and slamming her down hard on his cock, drawing out a cry from her Ophelia’s lips as he buried himself in her wet core. Now it was she, who was at a loss for words and unable to think rationally. All of her senses were being overloaded with pleasure as he began to move his hips in time with the pace he was setting as he continued to slam her down again and again.

The heat was new and bothe unbearable to her, why did she feel like she was on fire with each thrust he gave? Why was she beginning to feel numb or as if something was building up inside her? She had never had intercourse and was unsure of what was happening to her body right now. All she knew was that she was beginning to tighten up and squeeze around Asmo’s cock which now felt fuller than when she had given him a footjob. 

Her mind was now running a constant blank page and the only words she could make out were slow and almost throaty.

“Cum...Asmo, I feel weird...am...I...cummin- ah!” 

There was a strange sensation that was cutting her off, she could feel the inside of herself twitching and in an effort to suppress her loud cries, she reached up to the chain that was still wrapped around Asmo’s neck and pulled him down, enveloping him in a sweet kiss. Asmo was the next to cum after a few more hard sporadic thrusts before pulling out her, watching as his seed began to pour out onto the floor below. Boy, was he going to have a mess to clean up.

It took a few minutes for Ophelia to catch her breath and get herself together, quickly putting on her clothes; knowing full well that she didn’t wish to be caught in such a predicament, let alone one with the Avatar of Lust himself,

“Hey, you owe me a new door.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll take care of it.”

“Oh, hey, what about your panties, still want them back?”

“Nah. Keep them. They look good on you.” Ophelia smirked. “Even better when they’re off of you too.”


End file.
